don't worry, darling (it's just a one night love affair)
by The Cinder Crown
Summary: Scorpius wakes up with a major hangover, no memories of the previous night and next to a mysterious red-haired woman in his bed. What in Merlin's name did he do last night? Humor. Family. Friendship. Romance. Scorily.


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [Challenges and Assignments] ||** Assignment 6 | Media Studies | 4. Pulp fiction | Write a story out of chronological order

 **word count:** 3,499

 **A.N.:** Roughly based on an episode of HIMYM

* * *

 **Don't worry, darling (It's a one night love affair)**

* * *

Scorpius woke up to the nasty sound of the vacuum cleaner. It was so loud that he could hear it from the living room right through the closed door of his own room. Groaning, the waved his hand and the curtains in front of the window flew open.

Instantly, he cursed once the bright light from the outside hit his grey eyes. His head hurt like it hadn't in ages and when he sat up on his bed he felt utterly nauseous. He moved a bit, and when he put pressure on his left hand, he winced. Taking a closer look, he noticed that it was all bruised and swollen.

 _What the hell happened there?_ He thought confused, then slowly turned his head to examine the rest of his room. Everything looked considerably fine… his closet, the chair he threw his clothes on, his desk with the fluffy stuffed kitten on it and – _hold on, what?!_

How in Merlin's name did that stuffed animal get there? And, come to think of it, how did he manage to rip a sleeve off his favourite green jacket?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he moved his head ever-so-slightly to the right – and stopped short.

There, right next to him on the other side of his bed was a tuft of soft, curly red hair. Several thoughts crossed his mind as he tried to find an explanation as to why there was a red-haired young woman sleeping peacefully sleeping next to him, with her face buried in one of his pillows.

Panic-stricken, he jumped out of his bed faster than a hippogriff, ignored his twisted ankle, pulled open the door and raced into the living room. Well, actually, it was more like _falling_ into the room since he clumsily stumbled over the vacuum cleaner's cord and bumped right into one of his room-mates.

"Hey there, sleepy head!" Albus Potter's voice rang in his ears, "you up already mate?"

Scorpius couldn't speak. He played with his pyjama-sleeves, opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but no words got out.

"By Merlin's pants, Scorp…" his room-mate continued, dropped the vacuum-cleaner and guided the blond over to the little blue sofa, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

Scorpius was silent for a moment, before he spoke so fast that Albus had trouble understanding him.

"Hold on, mate," the black-haired young man held up his hand, "one thing at a time, I don't understand a thing."

The blond closed his grey eyes and took a deep breath. "My ankle is twisted. There's a sleeve missing from my green jacket. Oh, and there's a girl. In my room. Actually, in my bed. She's got red hair. And a pink stuffed kitten on my desk. How the hell did a pink stuffed kitted get onto my desk, Al?"

Albus grimaced slightly. "Ah. You don't remember then?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?"

"The pub."

"What pub?"

"The one we stayed at last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes, last night."

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Ah, well…"

* * *

" _What do you mean I don't have fun? I have plenty of fun!"_

 _Scorpius stared at his friends in annoyance. Albus looked rather embarrassed, Hugo laughed, James rolled his eyes, and the bartender, Lorcan Scamander, only shook his head._

" _Come on, Scorp," James teased as he sipped on his beer, "ever since Rose broke up with you and started seeing that wealthy piece of a – "_

" _James."_

" _Stop it, Al, you sound like Mom."_

 _Hugo stepped in between the brothers and winked at Scorpius. "What James wants to say is that ever since that, you, well, kind of think a bit too much about your future."_

 _Scorpius stared at him with wide grey eyes. "I do not."_

" _Yes you do," the three men chorused._

 _The blond rolled his eyes. "I do have fun! I don't need Rose! See," he snatched his phone from his pockets and showed it to his friends, "I haven't called her in over a week!"_

 _Four pair of eyes – including Lorcan Scamander's – rolled at his remark._

" _Mate, you need to get over her," Hugo said and softly patted the Slytherin's shoulder._

" _Yeah, listen to him. He knows his sister ain't any good for you," James laughed._

 _This time, it was Scorp's turn to roll his eyes and turned around towards Lorcan._

" _I take five shots of your strongest whiskey, Lor. And make them double."_

 _Lorcan smirked. "Comin' right up, Malfoy."_

 _Then, Scorpius looked at his friends. "Just wait and see how much fun I'm gonna have tonight."_

* * *

"Urgh!" Scorpius cursed and leaned back against the couch, "no wonder I've got such a hangover. Why didn't you stop me?"

Albus shrugged. "You wanted to have some fun. What kind of friend am I if I had stopped you?"

"A good one?" Scorp mumbled grumpily. "I don't remember anything of last night!"

"Well, looks like a good old-fashioned case of black-out."

The blond sighed. "Oh joy," he cursed and threw up his hands in the air, wincing when he felt his twisting ankle. "So, as a friend, care to tell me what I did last night?"

The thought of the red-haired woman in his bed caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Oh no, I called Rose, didn't I?" he groaned. The thought of hooking up with his ex-girlfriend was something he didn't like at all.

"Well, I suppose."

"What do you mean? You don't know?"

Albus shrugged. "I had to leave early because I wanted to finish my paper. I stayed up until 1 o'clock and figured I'd return to the pub because I was worried for you."

Scorpius dreaded the answer, but he asked nonetheless. "And what happened then?"

Al only smirked shyly. "Ah, well…"

* * *

 _Albus, his fuzzy coat wrapped tightly around his body, leaned his elbow on the counter and glanced at Lorcan. "How long has he been doing this?"_

 _The bartender laughed. "What do you mean? The fact that he's dancing on the table or that he's been calling the same number over and over again for the last hour?"_

 _The green-eyed man tried not to laugh out loud at the sight of his best friend making fool out of himself. "Well, the dancing part is new… though I fear I know whom he's trying to reach."_

 _Lorcan rolled his eyes. "Well, that's no mystery. I think everyone heard that the young Weasley girl broke Malfoy's heart. It's a wonder that it hasn't been all over the Daily Prophet yet."_

 _Albus laughed. "I don't think that's necessary anymore. Your pub is wildly known among our people. Even my sister comes in from time to time – "_

" _actually – "_

" _\- so I'm sure everyone's heard about that break-up already."_

 _For a moment, the two just watched their friend dance in the middle of the pub._

" _I should take him to the apartment," Albus then mentioned casually._

 _Lorcan nodded affirmingly. "Yeah, I think he's had quite enough and – "_

* * *

Scorp looked at Albus questioningly. "And what? What happened next?"

Al grinned. "You fell off the table."

The blond felt the blood rushing through his cheeks. "Oh. That would explain the twisted ankle."

"Yes, yes it does."

Scorpius nodded slowly. "Well, and what happened next?"

Albus shrugged. "Then I brought you back home."

Grey eyes moved in confusion. "I figured as much. I mean, what happed to my jacket… and what about the girl in my room?"

"Given the evidence, I assume it's Rose," Albus said casually.

The blond shuddered and shook his head, trying not to think about his ex-girlfriend. "Never mind, but what about the damn pink stuffed kitten! What about that?"

"I have no idea, Scorp. All I did was take you home."

Scorpius shook his head. He'd never drink that much, that was for sure. "What about James?" he asked after some time, "perhaps he knows what happened?"

"No idea where he wandered off to, but we can call him if you want."

Albus got up and dialled the number of his brother.

::OOOHHHH BOYS JUST WANNA HAVE FUUUN. OOOHHH BOY JUST WANNA HAAAVE FUUUUN::

Scopius stared at his friend.

"Why does James's ringtone come out of the broom closet?"

Before Albus could reply, James stumbled out of said chamber, looking rather sleeply.

"Hey! I had a long night! Why are you waking me up?"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in that closet?"

James shrugged. "Like I said, Scorp and I had a long night and I needed a place to stay."

Scorpius jumped in. "Hold on, so you know what happened to me last night?"

James looked at Albus with a questioning look.

"Major hangover, and blackout," Albus answered the unspoken question.

James nodded shorty.

"So, tell me what happened," Scorpius urged impatiently.

The elder Potter boy smiled brightly. "Ah, well…"

* * *

" _Didn't you say Albus picked him up two hours ago?" a slightly tipsy James aksed the bartender._

 _Lorcan shrugged. "He did. Seems like little Malfoy here's got a mind of his own. Not sure how much longer I'll serve him something… don't fancy cleaning up after him if you know what I mean."_

 _James laughed. "I saw him going to the bathroom earlier. I think he already threw up there."_

 _The bartender grinned. "Well, seems like he still hasn't recovered from that break-up… look, he's still at the phone…"_

 _The black haired man groaned. "Oh no, not again! I need to get this phone…"_

* * *

"So I got your phone," James said, and fished it out of his pocket.

Scorpius accepted it rather embarrassed. "Ah thanks, mate. So what happened next?"

"Sure you wanna know?" Albus teased, but closed his mouth after a glare from his best friend.

"Well," James continued. "I tried to take your phone… but seriously, mate, you're stronger than you look! It took quite some time and effort – well, and a piece of your jacket – but in the end I managed to – "

"Hold on! You ruined my jacket?!"

"You didn't want to give me your phone! It was collateral damage…"

Scorpius sighed. "Alright, you destroyed my jacket. But what about the girl in my room?"

James' brown eyes widened with mischief. "What girl? He asked and licked his lips.

"She's got red hair, go figure," Albus mumbled, but Scorp interrupted him.

"What do you mean you don't know about the girl?!" he shouted, "I thought you were with me last night!"

James held up his hands in defence. "Hold your horses, mate! I got your phone, we had some fun in the pub and then I brought you back to the apartment. Alone. I was too lazy to get a cab, so I stayed. And in my drunken state I mixed up the guest room with the broom closet."

Scorpius brushed his hands through his blond hair in desperation and the top of his pyjamas was lifted up.

"Wait, what's that?" Albus shouted.

"What's what?"

"Lift your arms again."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay."

"James, look, there's a number written on his back!"

"There's what?!" Scorpius asked incredulous.

The two brother's started laughing. "It says: _Please call this number when I passed out_."

Scorpius felt his cheeks redden. "Oh Merlin, I won't ever drink again…."

Albus and James laughed even more and started calling the number, curious as to who would be on the other end of the phone.

To their surprise, it was Lorcan Scamander.

"Do you know what happened to Scorp after James left with him?" Albus asked, grinning brightly.

They could hear Lorcan's amused voice. "Ah, well…"

* * *

 _Lorcan shook his head in amusement when he saw Scorpius Malfoy re-entering the Pub for the third time that night._

 _He walked around a couple of chairs and carefully patted the blond on the shoulder. "You alright, Malfoy?"_

" _Ss-sure t-tis, S-Samandrr. F-Flowwrs r pwetty t-thhese dd-ays alen't t-they?"_

" _Ah, yeah, sure they are, mate," Lorcan replied, not really sure what his drunken slur was supposed to mean._

* * *

"Well, Malfoy wanted more beer, but I thought it best not to serve him anymore… He did look terrible."

Scorp snatched the phone out of Al's hand. "Then what, did you send me home?"

He could hear Lorcan's chuckle. "I wanted to, but before I was able to speak, you came behind the counter and dialled some girls number. You mentioned something like "Come on, let's do it" and "I wanna have some fun tonight". At least that's what I think it was, your words were quite slurred if I might say so."

Without another reply, Scorp hung up. "Oh god, no, please tell me I didn't…"

James and Albus both shrugged, grinning. "Seems like you hooked up with your Ex again."

Scorpius only groaned.

"Now what are you waiting for, go wake her up for Merlin's Sake."

This made him groan even more, but he got up nevertheless and re-entered his room to wake Rose. When he was about to sit down on his bed, he felt his phone vibrate in his pyjama pocket.

Annoyed, he answered it. "What?"

"Scorp, is this you?"

Scorpius almost dropped the phone at hearing Rose' voice through the phone. "R-Rose?" he stuttered and glanced from his phone to the tuft of red hair on the bed next to him and back to the phone.

"Of course it's me," Rose answered annoyed, "I'm calling because you still have the key to my apartment and I'd like to get that back."

Scorpius still stared at the form of the other woman on his bed – who apparently wasn't his Ex-girlfriend after all.

"Erm, yes, sorry, Rose, but I don't have time for that now," he stuttered, "talk to you soon."

This said, he stormed back out of the room – white as a sheet of paper.

"That's not Rose. In my bed. It's not Rose," he gaped.

Albus and James stared at their friend in confusion. "Well, who else could it be?"

To their utter surprise, a soft, female voice in the background answered. "I think you are talking about me, dearest brothers?"

* * *

Three pair of eyes stared at the red-haired beauty who had just entered the living room.

"Lil?"

"Lily?!"

"Lils?!"

Lily Luna Potter chuckled at the sight of her two brothers and friend stuttering like little children. She crossed the room until she stood next to Scorpius, who blushed furiously.

"I take it you don't remember anything of last night?" she asked, although she found it incredibly cute how embarrassed her brothers' friend was.

"Erm well… I … do have some difficulty remembering…"

Lily shook her head in amusement. "Sometimes, I really wonder how the three of you managed to graduate from Hogwarts… anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Albus blurted out to everyone's surprise. "What?" he asked defensively, "she's our little sister, you should be concerned, too, James!"

"I am! But I'm too shocked to speak! I don't remember you being at the pub!" he said and pointed at the red-haired woman.

Lily smiled. "I met with Lorcan, wanted to give him some herbs from Aunt Luna… I talked to him for a bit and then run into Victoire and had some drinks with her."

"And, what happened then?" Scorp asked, his cheeks still flushed. "How did you – me – we end up like… this?"

The red-head smirked. "We watched you guys for a bit. Then Albus and Hugo left… he returned after some time to pick you up, Scorp… and well…"

* * *

 _Lily let the water rinse over her hands to get rid of the soap. Victoire had just thrown up in the toilet and Lily had held her cousin's hair like a good friend would do it. She had already left Victoire at Lorcan's counter, and after she had cleaned herself up, Lily would take her very drunk cousin home. The red-head was about to grab one last paper towel when the door to the ladies' bathroom opened._

 _Her green eyes went wide. "Erm, Scorpius, what are you doing here?"_

 _She watched as the blonde looked around in confusion._

" _Do – D-Do I k-know sh-oouu?"_

 _Lily resisted the urge to giggle. "Scorp, I'm Lily. Lily Luna."_

" _Lily?"_

" _Albus and James' sister?"_

" _Z little f-flower?"_

 _Lily laughed. "Yes, I'm named after a flower."_

" _Nice flowwr," he slurred and walked against the sink._

" _Oh, Scorp, wait, I'll help you!" she said and laid his arm around her shoulder._

" _C-Can I h-have your n-numberrr?"_

 _Lily thought about it for a moment. She knew that giving her crush her number in a state like this wouldn't be fair, but on the other hand, drunk people – like children – always told the truth, didn't they? So perhaps, Scorpius did like her a bit. Nevertheless, she would give it a try._

" _Fine, give me your phone," she said and entered her number. "Here you go, Scorp."_

" _Schanks, F-Flowwr."_

 _Lily smiled. "You're welcome. But now I really need to get going."_

" _B-but I – "_

" _You've got my number," the witch said and headed out of the door, "just give me a call."_

* * *

Scorpius wanted to vanish in the ground, he was so embarrassed. So he had called Lily all this time! Merlin, what did he do? Not that he didn't like her, on the contrary, over the years he had felt a growing connection to the bright young witch… but he was Albus' sister! He knew why he had never made a move on her!

"It took some time to get Victoire to bed, and by the time I got my phone, I had about a hundred messages on it," Lily explained with a soft smirk. "Suddenly, it rang once more, and you invited me to come over."

Again, three pairs of eyes stared at her. Lily looked at Scorpius. "Nothing happened between us, if that's what worries you."

Instead of answering the Malfoy-heir just let out a sigh of relief.

"Then how did you end up snuggled up in his bed?" Albus asked suspiciously.

Lily shrugged. "Have you ever held your friend's hair while she puked her soul out?"

The shook their heads.

"Well, it's exhausting. I went back to the pub to see Scorpius, but you were even more drunk than before."

His cheeks blushed once more.

"So I apparated you back to your apartment, brought you to your room and somehow I must have fallen asleep."

She sighed. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

All men sighed in relief. "No worries, Lils, you didn't," Albus said, "in fact, you just helped putting together some missing pieces of the memory puzzle…"

A small smile returned on her face.

Scorpius got up from the sofa and walked towards her, ignoring both Albus and James. He took her hand into his, squeezed it a bit and smiled softly at her. "I'm glad you brought me back home. And I'm glad I didn't scare you off with my messages and calls. By Merlin's pants, I will never drink this many shots in one night."

Lily didn't let go of his hand, instead, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Well, perhaps you could call me again when you have sobered up and we have a real date for once?"

Scorpius grinned. "A date? You'd want that?"

The red-head smirked. "You're a mystery, Scorpius Malfoy, and I'd like to solve that puzzle as well. And, I'm kind of curious about the story about the pink suffed kitten in your room, to be quite honest."

Once again, three pair of eyes stared at her. "Hold on, we assumed you were to one to bring the kitten?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, but leaned back against Scorpius chest. "It might has escaped your notice, but I'm a grown woman, I don't need stuffed toys anymore."

Albus and James rolled their eyes and started their own debate about how the kitten might have gotten into the room, while Scorpius brought his face closer to Lily's and kissed her on the cheek as well. "Don't worry, I have noticed how much you have grown up since I first met you. From the shy little girl to a extraordinary beautiful young woman. Who, out of mysterious reasons, has agreed to go on a date with me."

Lily smiled brightly at him. "Only if you ask me properly."

Scorpius rummaged through his pyjama pockets and seconds later, Lily's phone rang.

"Yes," she answered with a bright smile.

"Hey there, beautiful, it's me," Scorpius spoke into the phone, albeit staring at the red-haired beauty next to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

Lily smiled. "I'd love to," she said, then hung up and snuggled into his embrace.


End file.
